


Not Coffee And Puns

by ikbenroosje



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, customers are the worst, i guess, i love kihyun and minhyuk being buddies theyre the best, im not gonna care about writing honourifics bc atm i couldnt care less but one day i will, me trying to improve writing dialogue, tag urself i am minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikbenroosje/pseuds/ikbenroosje
Summary: Changki coffee shop au based on the prompt:“Hey fucker we’re already closed oh wait youre hot never mind please do come in”





	Not Coffee And Puns

Do customers deserve rights? Be honest. This was the fifth time today someone complained about their triple vanilla pump quintuple espresso shot whatever they ordered not being exactly the way they wanted. Of course your drink is gonna be bitter as fuck with all those espresso shots, Yoo Kihyun thinks. It’s not his fault you ordered some horrific concoction that really shouldn’t be qualified as coffee anymore. They’re lucky Kihyun needs to pay rent and tuition because he would’ve already been gone after the first day if it wasn’t for this slightly above minimum wage salary and flexible hours. The only thing that made his job slightly bearable was the fact that Kihyun was actually good at making coffee (coffee, not those weird flavoured hell drinks) and that his co-workers were genuinely nice people. Don’t tell Minhyuk he said that or he’d never shut up about that. Minhyuk was only nice when he wanted something from him, that snake disguised as a sunshine looking bastard.

Especially now that Minhyuk was looking at him, full-on puppy eyes and a way too big smile on his face.

“Kihyunnnnnn”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say, “ Minhyuk pouted. Kihyun and Minhyuk worked a lot together, and despite their constant bickering they worked well together. They had just worked through the morning coffee rush and Kihyun was cleaning up while Minhyuk was working on an order for the small group of people still there. Kihyun knew Minhyuk long enough to know that talking didn’t slow him down, so he sighed and motioned for Minhyuk to just say whatever he was gonna say.

“Okay so do you know Hyunwoo from the gym? Don’t look at me like that you and I both know I don’t go to the gym to work out. So anyways Hoseok asked me to come along and me, being the amazing friend I am, went of course homie. So we walk in and my eyes are blessed by the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on. Turns out he and Hoseok are buddies so we walk up have a little chat, and you know what? Hoseok introduced me as Kihyun’s bestie! And Hyunwoo goes oh yeah Kihyun how’s he doing? So here I am, in love and betrayed, because you know someone who looks like a Greek statue and you never introduced him to me??! The only thing you could do to possibly right this wrong is to give me his number right now.”

Kihyun stared blankly at Minhyuk. Halfway through his monologue he managed to complete all the orders while Kihyun called their names while the customers looked amused at Minhyuk’s antics.

“You know you could have just simply asked Hyunwoo for his number, right?”

“Bro I need you to understand how I simply physically cannot do that.”

Kihyun turned around to face Minhyuk, “and why can you physically not do that?”

“He had just finished working out and I panicked.”

“The great Lee Minhyuk, completely wrecked by a handsome man covered in sweat.”

“Oh man I’d love to be wrecked all right,” Minhyuk said as he dreamily stared in front of him. Kihyun grimaced. He already knew way too much about Minhyuk’s sex life and to think that now one of his usual study buddies was the target for Minhyuk’s affection was a bit too much.

“Please Hyunwoo is one of my friends, can you please keep your sexual fantasies away from me?”

“Give me his number and I’ll bother him with them,” said Minhyuk, puppy smile plastered on his face again to try and fake some innocence.

“Yet another reason why I shouldn’t give you his number.”

“I’ll take over any shift you’d like.”

“I’m pretty sure you still owe me three shifts already.”

“I’ll text that one picture of you crossdressing to every single person you know if you don’t give me his number.”

Kihyun narrowed his eyes at Minhyuk. “You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t underestimate the gay, Kihyun.”

Kihyun sighed. He had three more hours to go until they could close the shop. If he said no he wouldn’t have a quiet moment for the full duration of their shift. 180 minutes of desperate Minhyuk blabbering. But if he gave out Hyunwoo’s number he’d feel responsible for every idiotic think Minhyuk could possibly discuss.

He sighed again, louder this time, before texting Hyunwoo, warning him of the dangers of Lee Minhyuk. He quickly sent his contact information to his so called bestie who really should be working harder. Minhyuk let out a victorious cheer.

At least Kihyun had warned Hyunwoo…

The next two hours went by reasonably quiet, Minhyuk texting a lot more than would be allowed, but Kihyun currently preferred that over his bouncy bickering. Kihyun was handing a hot chocolate to one of their regular customers when he sensed Minhyuk’s eyes on him again. He looked at him questioningly. Minhyuk had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Hey Kihyunnnnn….”

Kihyun rolled his eyes and shook his head. Minhyuk walked closer to him and put an arm around his shoulder. 

“What if, my dear friend… someone has dinner plans with a certain gym hottie but needs their bestie to close up the shop alone….”

“Wow you work fast,” Kihyun said, not really expecting Minhyuk to have made his move that quickly. At least he now knows that all that texting was for a purpose.

“Okay so you’ll close up alone thank you I love you bye,” Minhyuk said before he smooched his cheek and ran off to the back to change. Kihyun smiled. He would never admit it to Minhyuk unless incredibly drunk, but he did really enjoy hanging out with him. Minhyuk was well aware of this though, otherwise he would never have run off like this. Kihyun could never stay pissed at his best friend.

Besides, all Kihyun had left to do is serve the last few customers and do the last few cleaning tasks. It was more than easy enough for him to manage on his own. So he wished Minhyuk good luck on his dinner date, sent another text to Hyunwoo, and started preparing to close the shop.

Closing time neared, everyone else had left, and just as he was turning the sign on the door to closed, a boy appeared.

“Sorry dude we’re closed,” Kihyun said, fully prepared to turn this boy back to the street. Until he started talking.

“Oh god I’m so sorry I have an essay deadline tonight and have lost all track of time and I really needed a caffeine shot but if you’re closed it’s okay I-“

The guy was rambling and although he looked like he could really need some sleep, he was actually pretty cute. His voice was very attractive too, and he looked desperate enough to deserve a little bit of petty (Not just because he was cute, Yoo Kihyun would Never give someone privileges based on their looks, Ever.. okay maybe just this once).

So Kihyun interrupted his rambling and stepped aside, “Just come in, I’ll fix you up something.”

The dude looked like he was about to drop to his knees to thank him, so Kihyun just dragged him inside and closed the door behind him.

He uncomfortably stood in the middle of the room, while Kihyun went back to the counter. To be honest, this guy had probably had more than enough caffeine in him to make him stay awake an entire week.

“I know you came here for some caffeine but honestly you look like you’d need some calming tea instead. Is that cool with you?”

The guy sat down on one of the bar stools and grumbled affirmatively, “yeah sure.. so I look that bad, huh?”

Kihyun snorted. “You don’t look that bad at all, but a few hours of sleep would look wonderful on you.”

The boy looked at him curiously. Or confusedly. To be honest, as a fellow student, Kihyun knew exactly how weird life could feel caffeinated, sleep deprived, and stressed as fuck.

“One chamomile tea for a mister…” 

“Oh, Changkyun.” The guy – Changkyun- smiled sheepishly. Kihyun lowkey wished he looked that cute sleep deprived and half dead. What a cute smile.

“Oh Changkyun?”  
“No, uhhh, Im Changkyun.”

“Yeah I get that you’re Changkyun.” 

Changkyun looked flustered. Kihyun was just messing with him, but the cutie didn’t seem to realise.

Changkyun tried to explain himself further. “No my name is Im Changkyun not oh Changkyun I didn’t mean to say oh I uhh words I don’t know..”

“I know Changkyun, I’m Yoo Kihyun.” 

Kihyun got himself a cup of tea too, cleaned up the things he used and sat down next to Changkyun.  
Changkyun looked at him funnily, like trying to hold in laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Kihyun asked.

“So can I call you Kihyun, or can I call yoo later”

Kihyun let his head hit the counter. Of course the cutie he let in has a love for bad puns. Not even good bad puns, but the kind of bad puns that are so bad that you question your entire existence.

“That wasn’t even remotely good,” Kihyun said, even though he was smiling.

“But was it good enough to get your number?” the guy asked.

“I guess I can lower my standards for you,” Kihyun mumbled as he wrote down his number for Changkyun.

What a good thing Minhyuk wasn’t around to shame him for this.

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing about changkyun having a deadline, while not working on a deadline i actually have: this is fine :))
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and hope you're not drowning yourself in coffee, drink some water for a change please.
> 
>  
> 
> i spend too much time on twitter @wonhos3rdtattoo


End file.
